KH Characters Go To An Autograph Convention!
by Nazirul Reigns
Summary: The KH Characters are in an All Girls Autograph Convention and poor Disney characters gets unappreciated no matter what they do to attract the fangirls.


Don't own Kingdom Hearts. If I own them, the Disney characters would get appriciated.

Kingdom Hearts Characters go to an All Girls Video Game Convention

Today is a special day for all Kingdom Hearts fangirls: the Kingdom Hearts characters are coming to sign autographs to their fans! Needless to say, most fangirls had decided to camp outside just to wait for thier favorite characters. Or in anime language, bishounens.

"I can't wait to see Riku! He's so hot!" Fangirl No 1 said.

"Fuck him, I want Cloud!" Fangirl No 2 said.

"I want Roxy (Roxas)!" Fangirl No 3 said.

Just then, they heard 4 buses stopped at the parking lot.

"They're here!" All the fangirls then proceeded to suround the KH characters.

"Calm down girls. Let's us go to our autograf corner first." Sora said to the fangirls.

"Whoa. I never knew that we Nobodies had a lot of fangirls!" Demyx exclaimed.

"Shut up Demyx." Xemnas scoulded.

Now everyone are on the autograf corner. They were split into 4 sections: The original KH Gang (Sora, Riku, Kairi, Namine and Roxas), The FF Gang (Cloud, Leon, Aerith, Tifa, Yuffie, etc.), The Organization (You know them) and of course the Disney Characters (Mickey, Donald, Goofy and the rest). The autographs session begins. Unfortunately for the Disney characters, no fangirl wanted to come to the section.

"Gosh. Why won't anyone came to our section?" King Mickey asked.

"I don't know." Goofy said as everyone on the Disney section are looking at the fangirls who keeps demanding for autographs.

"OMG We want your autografs please Riku?" the fangirls asked to Riku.

"Wow. I didn't know you had a lot of fans Riku." Sora said.

"Who knows. Maybe it had something to do with my hair." Riku said.

"Or that final scene where we're at the beach." Sora added. Just then, Kairi came with more papers for them. She then gives it to Sora and smiles at him.

"OMG that bitch is smiling at Sora!" said one of the fangirls.

"Get lost you bitch! Sora's belong to Riku!" another fangirl shouted to Kairi while Sora keeps wondering why the fangirls keep calling Kairi a bitch. Meanwhile at the FF section, the fangirls keeps begging autografs from Cloud and Leon.

"Here you go." Aerith gives more papers to Cloud before a naive fangirl springs to action.

"OMG Aerith's trying to have Cloud love her!" the fangirl shouted.

"Yeah. You're dead already so get lost!" another fangirl shouted. Unknown to the fangirl, KH Aerith is different to FF7's Aerith so she didn't know why the fangirl said that she's already dead.

"Besides, Cloud and Leon are gay for each other!" another fangirl exclaimed.

"Hey Leon. Are you gay for Cloud?" Yuffie asked.

"I'm not. I've recived another love letter with more pink butterflies in it today. That proves I'm not gay, right Cloud?"

"Yeah. Besides, I've Tifa." Cloud said. Unfortunately, despite their statements, the fangirls still thinks that they're gay for each other. At the Organization section, it's the same thing with Zexion and Demyx as the magnet to the fangirls while the others get ignored, especially Larxene. Fortunately for the others, they re not heartbroken since they don't have hearts.

Back to the Disney section, everyone keeps thinking a way to attact the fangirls.

"How should we attract them your Majesty?" Donald asked.

"I got it! Prince Charming, show them how handsome you are."

"On it your majesty." Prince Charming then performs something that makes him handsome: dancing with Cinderella. Eric did the same as well by dancing with Ariel and the Beast (in his human form) dacing with Belle. Everyone knows when a prince dances with a princess, whoever watches them wanted to be with the prince who's handsome everytime he dances. However, a surprise when seen.

"They didn't like us!" Prince Charming, Eric and Beast shouted at the same time. Unknown to them, they're not bishounen unlike Riku or Zexion which might be a factor why the fangirls ignore them.

"Plan B!" Alladin then calls out Genie.

"I'm here! Whoa. Poor you guys not having a single autograf. How can I help you? Huhuhuh?" Genie asked.

"I wish you can perform a comedy show!" Alladin wished.

"One comedy show coming right up!" Before Genie fullfilled Alladin's wish, Donald interfered.

"Can you pair up with him?" Donald then shows Mushu to Genie. "He's funny as well." Donald continued.

"That's right. I'm the funniest butt kicking dragon you'll ever seen!" Mushu said.

"Okay then. The more the merrier!" Genie then snaps his finger to create a comedy stage form him and Mushu. After that snap, everyone looked at the duo.

"Look guys! Genie and Mushu are going a comedy show!" Sora said to his friends.

"Ladies and gentlemen! Presenting two of the funniest Disney characters today, me the Genie and my partner for tonight, Mushu the Dragon!" Genie introduced himself and Mushu as well. The duo then started their show with all the Disney, Original KH and FF Characters laughing the butts off. The Organization didn't laugh since they don't have hearts, or they prefer seeing humans turned into Heartless instead of joining the laughter.

After a hour of laughter...

"It still didn't work!" Donald yelled as the fangirls went back to the other sections after the comedy.

"Handsome Princes and Two of the funniest guys in Disney yet we didn't get to sign an autograph? What are these fangirls?" Goofy asked.

"There's one more thing to do." King Mickey said.

"No. Don't tell me..." Donald and Goofy gulped.

"Yes."

"Come here all fangirls! Grab yourself a loveable Winnie the Pooh and his friends! Heck, you can even bring them home to your bedroom!" Mickey offered Pooh and his friends to the fangirls.

"Our King has gone insane." Chip said.

"Don't say that." Dale said. Despite the cute offer, the fangirls still didn't buy it since they prefer bishounens more that cute animals.

"Why? What can we do for an autograph?" Mickey cried.

"Your Majesty." Donald mumbled as everyone on the Disney section looked at the crying Mickey. Sora wanted to check out what happened at the Disney section, but the fangirls keep ruining his view and blocked his way.

Finally, the autograph section is over. Everyone is happy after signing autographs to the fangirls. Except Kairi and Namine who keep being called bitch all the time for showing interest on Sora and Roxas, the Organization except Demyx, Zexion and Axel for being ignored and finally the Disney characters who're once again being underapriciated.

END

* * *

><p>AN: Poor poor Disney characters. ;_;

Review if you think this is stupid or you fell sorry for those Disney guys.


End file.
